Growing Up with an Experiment
by Moga
Summary: First in my series. From Zim and Thicket's hatching to Thicket's Idea Ch. 3: Kacla makes a speech and Xeno has a conversation with Thicket
1. Welcome to Life

Moga: I don't own any of the original characters. Everyone else is mine! Review, be nice? First Invader Zim ficcy. Yay!  
  
Zora's purple eyes opened at the sound of a long beep. She had just been awakened. It was time for her to do her job. Her host was waiting somewhere in another dimension for her to strike. Beside her, her twin brother, Tas, was awakened.  
  
"It seems that we may have hosts in the same dimension, Tas," Zora said lowly. "Pity." Zora had never really liked people. She stepped away from the containment units she and Tas had been in. Reaching out one black- gloved hand, she ran it across a computer consol, waiting for the computer to come to life.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake. Good. I thought something went wrong. I have your assignments. You are to start right away. It might already be time to strike." Zora narrowed her eyes into slits.  
  
"We have just awoken, Father. We will need time to fully awaken and grow up. And, in Tas's case, train for these missions."  
  
"There is no TIME! They are happy! You must go there and choke that!" Her father starred down at her. Why didn't she get it? She was a Shaken, wasn't she? Tas understood. But Zora didn't.  
  
With a "Hrmp" Zora turned and disappeared, already locked in on her target. Her father's white eyes narrowed. She couldn't be trusted. He closed his eyes, now unseen in the darkness. Tas's red eyes blinked, before he disappeared following Zora into the dimensions of their hosts.  
  
The lab was in chaos. Wires sparking, glass littering the floor, and among the chaos, a loan robotic arm stood intact. A small Irken female, just born, sat on the floor, clutching her hand over her right eye. Why, why had she stayed here with that other Irken? Her eye. It hurt so much. She couldn't remember much. Just that other Irken, the one on the robotic arm. She thought it would be fun to watch, that's all. Than that sharp thing had hit her. He hadn't even noticed. But than, she couldn't even see him. Maybe he was under something.  
  
She didn't really care. She just wanted to get out of this place. Her name was Experiment UHATSA (Ultra Hyper and Thick Sensitive antennae), or Thicket. Her thick antennae were limp against her head. She really didn't care.  
  
"Chao?" she called. That was what she was calling the other Irken. She didn't know his name. Just that he was small, had red eyes, and was just a little older than she was. Oh, and he spread chaos.  
  
No answer. Blah. Pain. Bored. Waiting. "I need a bigger vocabulary." She didn't see the red and purple-eyed shadows appear in the corner. 


	2. Mistakes and Robotic Arms

Moga: Hey, I'm still writing. I still don't own the original characters. I still can't spell. BOW BEFORE SPELL CHECKER!!!  
  
Thicket grumbled to herself before wading through the rubble. She found Chao in the one spot devoid of scrap metal. He was lying, asleep, on the floor beneath the robotic arm. He was hugging the base of it and smiling.  
Rolling her eyes, she went back to her search, to find a way out. Her means of escape was gone. The tube leading deeper into the planet was blocked with smoldering metal and sparking wires. How convenient.  
  
Zora grinned. Her host wasn't happy. Good. Now was time to strike, before her host experienced too much happiness.  
  
Beside her, Tas crouched, thinking the same thoughts. However, he was not looking at his host, but the agitated experiment. He crept forward, ignoring his sister hissing his name to come back. He curved back, and than lunged, hitting Thicket's PAK. Perfect. He fused himself inside, ready to wait for her to be happy.  
  
Zora narrowed her eyes into slits. Perfect, just perfect. The idiot had taken the wrong host. Joy. Hadn't she told her father to wait? But noooooooo, he just had to send them without training since he thought they were just so PERFECT. Yeah, right.  
  
Zim awoke with the nagging feeling he was being watched. He sat up, but didn't release his hold on the robotic arm. "Hey, 'bout time you woke up. I was getting worried." Zim turned around quickly, squeezing the robotic arm fearfully. Behind him, crouching among the rumble, was a pink- eyed SIR unit. It smiled slightly. "Come on. Someone wants to see you. This is a very SAD person."  
Zim frowned, his small brain trying to understand what this thing wanted. "Why sad?" he asked. The robot sighed.  
"Not me. Just come with me. And don't give me that look." Zim was hugging the robotic arm, and looking quiet betrayed.  
"No! I wanna stay here! With my cold, unfeeling robot arm!" Zim pouted at the robot. The robot frowned at leaned forward, easily prying Zim off the robot arm. Zim screamed and cried as she began walking, taking him away from his beloved robo arm. "I LOVE YOU COLD, UNFEELING ROBOT ARM!" Zim screamed as a concealed door slide shut behind the robot, sealing him off from the room. 


	3. CPU

Moga: I still don't own Zim. But I think I own every one else in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, sorry if it is confusing. I'm posting descriptions of other stories in the series on my look-up page. Also, do you think I should make a story to hold bios of all my characters that help move the plot along? There's going to be quite a few of them. Namely a certain team. Now, on to more of the story!  
  
Kacla slupped down in her seat, jiggling the infant sized robot in her lap. His staring red eyes reflecting her insect-like ones. "What?" She questioned the robot irritably. She had been snappy ever since Hajkle disappeared. That was a few months ago. Now Tir was looking for him. Or at least his son. The robot shrugged. Kacla sighed. The young CPU didn't even have a personality yet. She'd have to give him one later.  
Kacla stood up suddenly, dropping the robot in the chair. "Alright, 'bot, here's the deal. You're a CPU, Customized Personal Unit. I'm gonna call you Wir. You're going to obey your master once he's old enough. Until then, you listen to me. I'm your Highest Mistress. Your master is just Master, unless he says otherwise. Any siblings he may have are Mini Masters and Mini Mistresses. Hajkle, should you ever find him, is your Highest Master. Got it? Good." Kacla finished her little speech and walk back to the chair. "Move, 'bot." She picked him up and plopped him down next to her chair.  
  
Tir yawned and reclined in her seat. Zim had fallen asleep besides her. About time, too. She hadn't known that smeets had so much energy. Escaping from The Massive had been easier than she had thought. The ships defenses were pathetic and security inside was non-existent. She had expected better from Tallest Miyucki.  
  
Zim pouted as he stared out the window of the small craft. What was this thing that thought it could separate him from his robotic arm? He'd show it.  
  
Thicket had been sitting amongst the rubble. She could not believe that Chao had just LEFT her there. 'I'm probably gonna be here forever' she thought. ''course you are. But, at least I'll be here for you to talk to!' "What!?" Thicket yelped, turning around to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?"  
As if to answer her question, the door was blown off it's hinges, a male Irken standing in the door way. "Hey you! Yeah, you! You do this?" Thicket repressed a snicker. "You speak in sentences?" she asked mockingly. "Hey! Don't mock me, I'm a soldier!" He said drawing himself up to his full height. "Than I may as well be the tallest. Who would hire you?" "What is this? Are you defective or something? I've NEVER seen disrespect like this, and I've seen rebels!" "No, I'm Thicket. Who are you?" "I KNOW! These are first signs of a rebel!" "I think I'm seeing signs of stupidity." Thicket crosses her arms and leaned backwards. "Hmph. Well I, Guard Xeno, won't stand for this! Your going to. the Tallest!" He shouted the last word, thrusting his finger into the air. "Oh, whooped-de-doo." 


End file.
